Pups and the Harmonia Rescue (Bloopers)
I recently made these. (even though I made the story a long time ago) Well... better late than never. I hope you enjoy these because these will be hilarious. ---- Oakley: Marker! Director: And action! Marshall: Geo? Where are you? Megaphone Woman: Cut! Where's Minty Grass? Minty Grass' voice: I'm over here! (He is seen over by a tree) (His horns are stuck in it) Crew: *Laughs* Minty Grass: It's not funny! You weren't born with horns! ---- (Marshall is climbing up the tree) Minty Grass: Marshall get do-- (Up in the tree, there's a bonk sound) (The others flinch) (Marshall slowly slides down) (He has a dazed look on his face, his eyes are spinning, and he has a bump on his head) Charmy: He came down! ---- (Skye is flying over the castle) (She bumps into a tower) (She dazily floats down to the ground like a leaf) ---- Director: Action! (Penelope and Marshall are swinging over the chasm) (They fall in) Marshall: WHOOAAA!! Penelope: AAAAHH!!! Director: Cut! (Marshall and Penelope suddenly bounce back up, then down, then up again, and so on) (It's like their on a trapoline) Penelope: Invisible.... trapolines... are very... useful.... in these... scenes... ---- Director: Action! Megaphone Woman: No, wait. Where's Zuma? (Zuma bounces up on the invisible trapoline) Zuma: Who-hooo! Megaphone Woman: Cut! Someone tell the pup the invisible trapoline is not a toy! ---- (Shaa and Charlotte are both staring at each other) (Suddenly, the cliff cracks and they both fall) Director: Cut! ---- Director: Action! (While Skye is hanging the castle decorations) (There's a sudden rrrrriip) (Skye sees a big magenta cloth on a balcony) (She hides her stomache view from the camera) Megaphone Woman: Cut. Wardrobe, please. ---- Penelope: Dance Like You Can You can Yeah You Can You Know You Can (The music starts to slow to a stop) (Penelope's voice gets slower) Ddaaaaannnnccccce Llllliiikkkkeeee Yyyyyyoooouuuu kknnnoowww.... (The music stops) What happened to the music? Director: Cut! Mike, did you put new batteries in the stereo? Mike: Uh..... ---- Director: Take... 16... Charmy: I bet this hill great for-- (Marshall slips and falls down the hill) Marshall: WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!! (He lands at the bottom) ow... Charmy: ...--great for tumbling pups to tumble down on. ---- Director: *quietly* Take 1. Action. Marshall: Psst! Charmy! Whoa! (He tumbles down) (There's the sound of something breaking) Penelope's voice: We need a new stool! Charmy: Huh? Did I miss something? ---- Director: Take 5. Charmy: *Quietly* Why? (Marshall accidentally makes the bed flip onto the wall) Whoo! (Marshall flinches) Marshall: Ooooo! Sorry... Director: Cut! I said that it should be a bed that does NOT flip out of the wall! ---- Director: Action! (Rocky starts shaking and crossing his legs like crazy) Lilac: Yuh okay, Sugar Pup? Rocky: Be right back! (He rushes into the bushes nearby) Director: Rocky? Rocky?! Cut! Rocky, what are you-- (There's the sound of liquid moving) Rocky: Ahhh.... Lilac: Ah thought our contract said that we'd get some bathroom breaks! Wait, are we still rolling along? ---- Moonlight Rose: They want us to go to their land and..... and..... uh..... What was my line again? Director: Cut! Moonlight Rose: Miss Wright, what's the line? ---- (Chase trips on the steps) Chase: Whoa! (He climbs back up) Someone moved the floor! Skye: *giggles* Sure they did. ---- (Moonlight Rose lands... not on her hooves) Moonlight Rose: I'm okay.... ---- Director: Take 12! (Marshall climbs up to the top of the tree) (Suddenly, birds land all over him) Marshall: Uh... guys.... Can someone do something about the birds? ---- Director: Take 29! (Marshall climbs to the top of the tree, but...) Marshall: Ow! I grabbed a pinecone.... ---- Director: Take..... 45.... (Marshall climbs to the top of the tree) Marshall: This is great! I think I see.... (He looks at the tree next to his) Ariel? (Ariel the Flowette is at the top of the other tree) Ariel: Ta-daaaaah! Director: Cut! Who let her on the set? Marshall: *Laughs* Oh, Ariel, what are you doing? (Ariel waves at the screen) ---- (The porcupine shoots one of her spines, but it misses it mark) Chase: Arrrrrroooooooooooo!!! Porcupine: Sorry....;... ---- Chase: Wait! I-- (Phone ringtone) hear something. Milli: Sorry. *giggles* (She turns her Umi-Phone off) I forgot to turn it off. ---- Chief: Tell us more, Blue Fang! Chase: Um..... Whoa! (He falls off Kirby's back) I'm okay.... ---- Chief: Tell us more, Blue Fang! Chase: Um... (A feather falls on his nose) A-choo! ---- Skye: There's only one way to find out! (She leaps towards the portal.... but instead splats on the giant rock beside it) (She lands on the ground, dazed) (Dazed) Mommy, I wanna pet the bunny more. Where did the bunny go? (The others are all confused) ---- (That's it! That's all the bloopers that were accidentally recorded) Category:Bloopers Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers